<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 23 by Waywocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157171">Whumptober 23</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket'>Waywocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her responsibility to look after the village. Even when she's a little tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One boat was quick work for her crew. Two were enough to keep them busy. But three was where the challenge began!</p>
<p>Kingspool had a reputation as the best mechanic port in this part of the world. Even in Eldon, with all of its advancements, they couldn’t hold a candle to her dock, her crew. They may not understand engines as intricately as she did, but Tiffany got them as close as she could and built plenty of tools and machines to make everything as simple as possible.</p>
<p>Three boats still stretched them thin. She couldn’t risk a drop in their reputation. That reputation kept them busy and kept Kingspool doing so well. Happy sailors spent more money and made less mess. </p>
<p>She pushed them all to do their best and work their hardest. Each boat needed to be done quickly and the quality that the world had come to expect from them. But she pushed no one as hard as she pushed herself. This was her dock, her responsibility. She would make sure the boats got done perfectly.</p>
<p>When their shadows grew long, she raised her voice and gathered the workers. “It’s late. Go home and rest up! I expect you here bright and early!” She warned them as they started off to their homes or the old barracks for the night. The tavern was too full of sailors for most of them. And they’d get more than clipped if they showed up still drunk in the morning.</p>
<p>While they left, she went back to work. She paid them well for their work, but she wouldn’t make them stay up all night. They worked better rested, and she wanted them at their best. Jonathan would make sure her sister was taken care of.</p>
<p>Just a little longer, she told herself as she replaced worn down parts with fresh ones. The engines all needed a lot of work done, but she’d make sure they got taken care of. Even if it wasn’t appreciated, she would work her hands to the bones for this village.</p>
<p>That was what she was born for. It was her job, since her grandfather died, to look after everyone, guard over them, something she took very seriously. Even when they scorned her, she made sure they had enough. Even if her coin purse was always light. She walked the border and kept peace with the wolves and banshees. Lit the lantern flowers to keep them a safe distance. Fought with sailors and threw them under the docks when she had to.</p>
<p>Her little longer turning into the next morning before she knew it. On a trip back to set aside scrap, she saw the dock hands as they filed onto the docks. For everything, at least she could trust their work ethic. And that was enough. They worked hard for their village, and that was what made the docks so worthwhile. Tiffany demanded the best, and they endured to persevere.</p>
<p>Juggling three ships’ crew in the village and their engines was a constant pull at her attention. During the day, she couldn’t afford to go onto the boats themselves if they didn’t need her. At the first sound of trouble, she weaved through market crowds. Sailors had a horrible habit of getting handsy and greedy when they got to shore. Or at least they did when they saw a woman was in charge. </p>
<p>She spent half the day threatening sailors and dragging them back to the docks. The last one she tossed into the water to cool off. She’d hardly gotten any work done with chasing them around! And it showed on her workers’ faces. She was supposed to lead this work, and she was hardly there. </p>
<p>Again, the hour grew late, and she sent her men home. A lot of work had gotten done, at least, but they still had a lot of work to go. So she grabbed her tools and went back into the engines. She’d do this, even if it killed her. The village deserved to reap the benefits of her work. That was what she was born for, her purpose.</p>
<p>Through the night, she worked, oiling and replacing each piece that needed care. Welding supports to the frame to make them stronger. Her hands were aching, and her back was screaming from bending through the machines and carrying her on.</p>
<p>By midday, she was starting to sway on her feet. But she wouldn’t let that stop her. There was work to be done, and Powers willing, she was going to get them done! She could rest once the boats set sail again. Just a little bit longer. She could manage. Or so she thought.</p>
<p>First, she struggled with a wrench, not sure why it wouldn’t wrap around and pull a bolt free. It might have helped if the wrench she grabbed wasn’t two sizes too big. Grumbling, she stalked back to her toolbox to get the right one. Just a little longer, she told herself again.</p>
<p>Next, she got in a screaming match with a couple of brothers for moving her tools. She swore up and down that she had put them on a bar by the main engine. “I’m sick of your fucking games!” She screamed, shoving one back.</p>
<p>It ended when the other one threw it at her. It had fallen off the bar and into the engine. Luckily it wasn’t on for testing. It hit her square in the shoulder, and it cost the brother a black eye, but the yelling stopped.</p>
<p>Focus was hard to come by now. But Tiffany had to hold on a little longer. She had to make sure the repairs went off without a hitch. Just one of those boats could put a black mark on their reputation. She couldn’t put the livelihood of Kingspool at risk just because they were stretched thin.</p>
<p>Even after she had gotten covered in oil. Replacing lines, she unhooked the wrong one, and oil poured out. Enough her shirt clung to her with cold oil running down her pants. At least she liked the smell. But she was still pissed off that she wasted it.</p>
<p>Finally, they were nearly finished with one of the boats. Just some testing. Wouldn’t be more than a few moments. If it went well, it would just be the cleanup, and they could send the one off. It would be easier after that.</p>
<p>Turning it on, she nearly lost her hand as the gears started to turn. More if it had pulled her in with it. Luckily, someone yelled at her to move. Stumbling back, she watched the engine from a safe distance. Her eyes were straining, but she was close enough to see. One done.</p>
<p>There were still two more boats. Sitting on a crate, Tiffany was building a new piece, her head gently nodding. Just a few more minutes with the soldering iron, and she could put it in. </p>
<p>Suddenly there were hands over hers, stopping her from moving. Anger bubbled in her chest, and she turned to scream at whoever was getting in her way of working. Seeing Johnathan standing behind her, holding her hands in his much larger ones wasn’t what she was expecting. But upon further expectation, she was about to solder her hand to a sheet of metal.</p>
<p>Tiffany heaved a sigh before turning off the machine. He shouldn’t have been there. He had his own work to do. It wasn’t like anyone else in the village could make medicine. Not even the doctor.</p>
<p>With him still holding her hands, she couldn’t talk to him properly. Instead, she looked around them to see Ollie was nearby, watching them. His arms were tightly crossed over his chest, and he looked concerned. Well, that explained where Johnathan came from. </p>
<p>The others weren’t as obvious as Ollie, but she saw some of them looking over. They looked relieved. She wasn’t sure if they were just glad she was getting dealt with or if they were actually worried about her, but it was nice to pretend at least. At least she knew they didn’t all hate her.</p>
<p>While she was watching the dockhands, she saw Ollie jab his thumb off the docks. Another sigh and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She didn’t want to leave when there was work still to be done, but she nodded. </p>
<p>Jonathan finally let her go and helped her up onto shaky feet. Wrapping an arm around her, he let her walk at least. His house was along the docks, the easiest place to get her to rest. His bed was fine enough to get her to sleep. And he could make sure she ate something.</p>
<p>Leaning against her friend, she was very nearly asleep before they reached the door. There was plenty of work left. But there were plenty of trusted dock hands too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>